deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Mathius
Ad Benjamin Mathius was the Captain of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] before the events of Dead Space. Biography Prior to Dead Space Various logs found throughout the game revealed that he was a devout and a high level Unitologist as it was evidenced by his hand-selection by the Church to lead the extraction of the Red Marker. He was one of the many who became increasingly delusional over the Marker's influence by demanding that it should be taken immediately to the Church as it was his mission all along. Apparently, he made rash decisions such as denying Hydroponics to share their food surplus and quarantining the entire colony on Aegis VII (Ironically to prevent the colonists' insanity from spreading to the Ishimura). Through a log made by Mathius, it was revealed that he believed that the Church planned on publicly revealing the Marker once it was in their possession (Though, given from the clandestine nature of the Church, it was unknown whether this was the Church's true intentions or not). Also, as it was alleged in a log made by the Chief Communications Officer, after attempting to call for help, it appeared that Mathius overloaded the Communications Array in an effort to prevent any off-ship communications that could jeopardize the mission. As the events progressed and Mathius became more and more erratic, Dr. Terrence Kyne declared him unfit for active duty and relieved him from command by ordering the Ishimura's security guards to restrain him. As Mathius struggled, the sedative was lodged in his eye by Dr. Kyne, killing him. It was unknown whether this was an accident or a deliberate act by Dr. Kyne or not. A text log, containing an autopsy of Mathius suggested that the needle went through the eye, through the skull and into the frontal lobe, killing him instantly. The security guards promptly turned on Kyne, despite his protests that the death was an accident. The events of Dead Space 2 pointed toward Kyne's motive: To activate the part of Mathius' brain that stored the information about the Marker. Events of Dead Space Mathius' body was taken to the Morgue where his body laid while the Necromorphs began to overtake the ship. To access the Bridge's computer, the crew of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] needed Mathius' RIG. Eventually, when Isaac Clarke came to retrieve it from the corpse of the former Captain, an Infector leaped upon it, resurrecting Mathius as an Enhanced Slasher (The first type of this enemy was encountered in the game). Isaac promptly killed the creature, putting him down for good and taking his RIG. Trivia *There was a continuity error in Mathius' death between the movie and the game. The video log that Isaac picked up depicting his death showed a more reasonable, calm Mathius that was still restrained as the needle went into his eye and died immediately (In the game, it seemed to appear that Kyne may have done this on purpose, despite his claims). The Mathius from the film broke free of his restrainers and savagely tried to kill Dr. Kyne, resulting in the needle accidentally going into his eye and flailing about and falling face-first with the needle penetrating through his cranium into his brain, finally killing him (In the film's case, his death was clearly accidental). **This may be a purposeful move to illustrate the conflicting perceptions surrounding his death. On the other hand, it could be an oversight. *Mathius was killed (Accidentally) via a needle in the eye. In Dead Space 2, both Nolan Stross and Isaac Clarke underwent the procedure which involved a needle through the eye and into a particular part of the brain to retrieve the Marker codes so another Marker could be built aboard Titan Station. Whether this was entirely coincidental or there was an explicit choice to include this reference or not remained to be seen. *Mathius was the very first person who Isaac witnessed transform into a Necromorph and was also the first Enhanced Necromorph that he faced. *The Benjamin Mathius of the Dead Space ''comics was significantly different from the version of himself in the video game or film. In the comics, Mathius had no facial hair and appeared slightly younger. Mathius in the video game was older and voiced by J.G. Hertzler. The Mathius of the film was voiced by Jim Cummings, appeared older and had white hair followed by a white beard. *It was stated in the autopsy log found in Chapter 2 that the Captain's blood contained low amount of Leukocytes (White blood cells) while completely lacking Eosinophil, the white blood cells that are responsible for fighting the infections and parasites off. According to the log, in the pre-flight tests, this problem was not present. There was a very small possibility that these effects could be related to exposure to the Red Marker. It was also possible that this may be the Marker's way of allowing victims to be infected easier. *Mathius also made his appearance (Although dead) in ''Dead Space: Extraction ''and was featured in a few hallucinations. The first hallucination was Nathan McNeill in Chapter 5's Morgue, seeing Mathius sit up from his operating table. The second hallucination appeared as Nathan McNeill was down in the Captain's Nest in Chapter 9 where Mathius was sitting in the Captain's Seat. As McNeill stepped close to him, Mathius looked back at him with the needle still stuck in his cranium, screaming. *With Mathius dead, D. White became the ''Ishimura's acting Captain. *Mathius may be a reference to Jonathan Matthias, the leader of an occult in the movie, The Omega Man ''where he convicted the protagonist, Robert Neville of heresy as Mathius did to Kyne. *Strangely, when the Captain died in ''Downfall, his RIG did not make the flatline sound. *It seemed strange that with the circumstances surrounding the Ishimura, that the Bridge's crew even decided to move Mathias to the Morgue as it seemed to be a somewhat trivial and dangerous task. Not to mention the fact that the Morgue was completely overrun at the near start of Dead Space: Downfall. However, with the size of the Ishimura, it was possible that there are other Morgues that are in safe operation on the Medical Deck. Gallery Benjamin_Movie.JPG|Mathius as he appears in the movie Kosmos-_Territoriya_smerti_Dead_Space-_Downfall_2008_1266241277-24242.png DeadSpaceDownfall2008DVDRipXViD--2.jpg Hysterical.PNG|The captain turning hysterical 689481vlcsnap-00004.png File:Matthius_death_dsdownfall.jpg|Mathius' death by the hands of Dr Kyne File:00009.jpg|The Captain as seen in game Screen shot 2011-0--08-13 at 2.png|The Captain's body in the morgue 68chp.jpg|Isaac witnesses Mathius being reanimated by an Infector 9903_482f4f2d030de.jpg|Isaac faces off against the reanimated Mathius (official screenshot) Dead-space-20080617102439201_640w.jpg|The reanimated Mathius charges against Isaac (official screenshot) Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' See also de:Benjamin Matthius es:Benjamin Mathius Matthius, Benjamin Matthius, Benjamin Mattius, Benjamin Category:Villains Category:Deceased